And the Big Buttercream Breakthrought
And the Big Buttercream Breakthrough is the twenty-second episode of the first season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot We open the show, as always, at the diner. In a quick opening bit, Han comes in with a newspaper so everyone can see if they won the $120 million lottery. After Max, Oleg, and Han mention what they would buy (Han would finally subscribe to Netflix!), the group finds out they lost.Afterward, Caroline tells Max she printed more business cards so they could hand them out at the Williamsburg crafts fair tomorrow. Sophie then comes in and tells the girls she has a cleaning job lined up for them the next day and Caroline tells her they can’t do it. Oleg comes out and he and Sophie then argue about their sex life. Max compares the conversation to a dirty Downton Abbey. At the fair, Caroline is having no success at marketing the cupcake business. A girl from a funnel cake booth nearby comes over to complain and Max tells her to “stick her finger in a dyke”. I know I should be used to the tasteless jokes in the show, but I’m still surprised every time they go for a homophobic joke. Sigh. After that altercation, Caroline thinks about scaring the customers into having their cupcakes, so Max finally decides to call Sophie so the duo can take the cleaning job. Back at the diner, Caroline comes in and tells Max she got a cupcake job after making a call to a connection she knows. The job is for the son of a socialite in Manhattan and calls for them to make 60 cupcakes with buttercream frosting. Max refuses to do it because buttercream is difficult to make. Caroline then tells her that the connection she used was Max’s boss for her babysitting job, Peach, and that Peach referred her to Constance. Max tells Caroline she’s telling Peach that they’re not doing it. Afterward, Caroline walks in on Sophie & Oleg having sex in the freezer. Max then heads over to Peach’s to tell her that she and Caroline aren’t taking the job. Peach tells her she has to do the job and it has to go swimmingly. Max and Caroline then head to the train, where Max gives Caroline the silent treatment. Max talks once to mention that she’s worried that their cupcakes won’t survive because of the time constraints and Caroline tells her they have enough time. Like clockwork, the train then halts to a stop and the conductor tells them there’s an obstruction on the track. Later, some workers come to tell the riders that the train’s out of service and they have to walk 2 blocks through the tunnel to the next station. While everyone’s walking through the tunnel, they come across a gap and have to hop across. Max throws the cupcakes over to the worker and hops with ease, but Caroline is basically scared to death and doesn’t want to hop over. After Max cheers her on and Caroline hypes herself up, Caroline hops over the gap. Max and Caroline show up late to the party and their boss, Constance, is angry with them. Peach comes in to tell them the cupcakes better be good or Constance will literally kill her. Constance then comes back in the kitchen and Caroline admits the frosting on the cake broke down and she takes full responsibility. Max tries to convince her to go to the deli to fix them up, but Constance apparently had enough. Constance tells Caroline that she’s a bigger con than her father, and Max calls Constance a bitch. Peach tries to defend Max, but after Constance threatens to not invite Peach to more of her parties, Peach fires Max. At the diner, Caroline tells Max that the firing was her fault and she feels awful, but Max says she’s the one who called Constance a bitch. Oleg and Sophie then continue their tiff about their sex life. Sophie admits to saying their sex life is good, then Oleg says it was actually love. Sophie tells him it was just sex. Oleg then admits to Caroline that he loves Sophie, and hopes to one day kiss her. Peach comes in looking for Max and apologizes for firing her, and calls it a pretend firing. Peach asks Max to come work for her again, but Max says no, telling Peach she needs to focus on her and Caroline’s business instead. The total for their cupcake shop is still $675. Video Quotes :Caroline: Before I forget, I printed up more of our cupcake business cards so we can hand them out tomorrow at the Williamsburg crafts fair. :Max: Ooh, can't wait. Me and you handing out free cupcakes, stuck between hipsters selling crochet iPad sleeves and Salt-n-Pepa salt and pepper shakers. :Caroline: We're not just giving them away for free. It's marketing. One person eats it and spreads it around to their friends. :Max: So we're herpes. ---- :Caroline: I made a call to a connection I know and got us a real cupcake job. And it's in Manhattan. It's the first birthday party for the son of a socialite. 60 cupcakes with buttercream frosting. Up top! :Max: surprised Buttercream? :Caroline: This is not the response I was expecting from my business partner. I was expecting, "Wooo! Awesome job! Thumbs up, buddy!" :Max: Why? Is your business partner on a show on Nickelodeon? Look, I don't do buttercream. Buttercream is a bitch. If it doesn't stay refrigerated, it falls apart as fast as a two-celebrity marriage. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1